This study addresses the problem of high blood cholesterol in nephrotic syndrome. High cholesterol levels are likely to be one cause for the higher risk of heart disease seen in patients with this kidney disease. The aim of the study is to determine whether untreated nephrotic syndrome patients have defective lipolysis and increased rates of cholesterol ester enrichment of lipoproteins containing apolipoprotein B.